Kirby: Dreamland Warriors
Kirby: Dreamland Warriors is a Warriors-style game that involves players controlling a large roster of Kirby characters as they travel around giant maps and take down legions of soldiers. Initially, it's split up into 4 different stories, which sometimes run into each other, each involving players controlling one of four protagonists to take down one of four antagonists. Story The story is split up into four different stories, at first. Each having their own brief descriptors. *Kirby: It was a normal day in Dreamland, at least for a brief period. Though Kirby isn't really involved with Dedede's conquest, Meta Knight's quest, or Waddle Dee's defense, something else interests him. He was traveling around Dreamland, when he stumbled upon a mysterious drawing of himself. To his horror, the drawing began fighting, forcing him to attack. Soon, he began finding more drawings of people he knows, each being mean. Now, Kirby has to find out why this is happening, and put a stop to it. As he travels, he'll run into warriors that've aided him in adventure previously, from Ribbon, to Elline, to his animal friends, and so much more! *Meta Knight: Meta Knight was keeping watch over the kingdom, examining what horrors may be coming. When suddenly, he spies the knight of the mirror again, Dark Meta Knight. Dark Meta Knight's used his magic to form dark versions of other creatures, and appears to be forming an army of his own. Meta Knight realized letting him do whatever he wants isn't good. So, it's off to take care of them. During his battle against Dark Meta Knight, he encounters all sorts of secondary antagonists, from Taranza, to Susie, to Daroach, and more, and is even seen working with a few midbosses. *King Dedede: King Dedede was lounging around his kingdom one day, relaxing. However, as he relaxes, the mysterious Marx shows up, and speaks to him with the promise of a great power. He says that out there is a grand star that, upon which, he can wish to achieve whatever he dreams of. However, to summon it, he'll need the powers of a few planets. Tempted by this idea, Dedede sets out on a private mission, telling his guards that he has business elsewhere. As he travels, he gathers aid from many antagonists from Kirby history, from Marx, to Sectonia, to Haltmann, and even more. *Bandana Dee: Bandana Dee was left to look over the castle when King Dedede went out on "business elsewhere." However, almost a day after he leaves, chaos begins. Warriors from elsewhere are sending warriors after the castle, intent on taking Dreamland over. So, Dee must work up the courage to unite the forces of Dreamland against the external forces. During this story, Waddle Dee will receive assistance from many common enemies, from Comos, to Waddle Doos, to Poppy Bros, and so much more. Kirby Chapter 1: Green Greens Kirby's sleeping, relaxing after who knows what. For a brief moment, he opens up his eyes. Then, his eyes shoot open as he realizes he sees another him. Curious, he hops up, and goes towards the other Kirby. As he approaches, the other Kirby's starting to look more and more like they're made of paint. He gets close, when the painted Kirby turns around, and smacks him away. Upset, Kirby assumes a fighting stance. Then, suddenly, the painted Kirby whistles. Out from nowhere, multiple low-level Kirby enemies come out, each seeming to be made of paint. Kirby's intimidated by the size of the numbers, and is forced into his first fight on Green Greens. During the fight, Kirby hears the sound of a familiar hamster. Rick rolls in, having seen Kirby in trouble, and then decides to assist him, and players are given Rick as a playable character. During the map, after wiping out many foes, Kirby and Rick are soon upon the painted Kirby. Soon, they beat it, causing it to begin to retreat. Kirby and Rick realize this thing and its paint army is just gonna cause more trouble, so they should go out and stop it. Chapter 2: Lollipop Land Kirby and Rick follow the Paint Kirby to wherever it's retreating, believing it'll lead them right to the source of the army. The Paint Kirby leads them right to Lollipop Land, the realm of Paintra. Kirby immediately suspects her of being responsible for this army, but she denis this assertion. However, she does reduce the Paint Kirby to mere drops of paint that she then absorbs. Kirby's more confused, unsure of whether to trust her or not. However, that doesn't really matter, because Paintra decides she's going to make Kirby pay for annoying her. Though, an aside to herself reveals that she can't afford to let Kirby keep on this trail. So, Kirby does battle with the forces of paint and Paintra. The fight is pretty tough, especially when the candy tanks are going out in all force and assaulting various Forts. Thankfully, Elline suddenly shows up, realizing Kirby's in town, and is in trouble. So, she uses her painting powers to mess up the tanks' paths, knocking them off course and disabling Paintra's tank assault. With Elline, they're all able to defeat Paintra. There, she begins to retreat, flying at high speeds elsewhere. Kirby's sure they should probably leave her alone. But Elline declares that they need to teach that punk a lesson. So, with Elline tugging him along, the group begin chasing down Paintra's trail. Meta Knight Chapter 1: Rainbow Route Meta Knight lied back in the darkness, keeping an eye out for any and all issues. Unfortunately, it seemed an issue was coming. He spies him, another him, wandering through Dreamland. Suddenly, the other him slashes a Waddle Dee, forming three other Waddle Dees like a certain mirror inhabitant. The three other Waddle Dees follow Meta Knight, and they begin walking elsewhere, the first Waddle Dee stunned. With that, Meta Knight takes flight, and zips after the new Meta Knight. As he flies after the other Meta Knight, but as he approaches, a Prank suddenly shows up and stops Meta Knight. Apparently it was told to mess with some real sourpuss, so he engages Meta Knight. And thus, players are thrust into their first fight on Rainbow Route. During this map, after beating through a few foes, Daroach suddenly appears in one of Meta Knight's Forts, apparently scrounging up some collectibles. Upon reaching him, Meta Knight orders him to stand down and leave, but Daroach says he can aid the Knight. Cautiously, Meta Knight allows him to join. And, with their combined forces, the duo are able to defeat Prank, who, like a coward, begins to run away. With that, Daroach tries to go away, but Meta Knight says he hasn't paid off his debts yet. And so, the two set out after the other Meta Knight's path. King Dedede Chapter 1: Hotbeat King Dedede is sitting back on his throne, relaxing. Suddenly, a pair of waddle dees run in, and speak to Dedede, though they aren't verbal. However, Dedede is able to understand them, and conveys what they're saying, basically acknowledging that jester tryouts are finally beginning, and that their first entrant is coming in. In comes, bouncing on a ball, Marx. The Marx juggles a bit and pulls off a few faces, entertaining the fairly board-looking Dedede. Marx's routine gets him close to Dedede, where he begins to weave a tale about a grand star out there in the cosmos that, once a person speaks to it, will be able to grant the wishes of them. This intrigues the king, who asks to know more about it. However, Marx says that he'll need the Star Power of seven different planets, then they can summon it. Dedede initially wants to send someone out to get them, but he realizes he can't let anyone else have the possibility of earning a wish. So, he lies to his men, saying he has to go out on private business, and begins making rounds towards the various planets. First on the list: Hotbeat. On Hotbeat, Marx says they're approaching the source. However, as they get closer, they're suddenly accosted by Chameleo Arm. Apparently, the thing is very territorial, and begins fighting them off. But Dedede and Marx team up, squaring off against Chameleo Arm. After defeating him, the reptile scampers away, terrified. With that, the planet's Star Power appears, and Dedede claims it. Chapter 2: Floralia Marx says that the next energy they can get will be over in Floralia, and he states that an interesting fighter resides there too. Dedede is interested in this interesting fighter, and says that they'll have to get them on board. So, they make their way to Floralia, a realm where various structures are connected via vines. On it are a lot of bug warriors, all led by Queen Sectonia. The Queen appears to be taking part in a mad takeover, plotting to tear down each fort and achieve perfection through control. Before he begins the fight, Dedede approaches Sectonia, and decides he should work alongside her in order to get her on their side. He approaches, and though she immediately wants to strike him down, he says he'll help her gain control. So, she stops herself. She says that the residents hold no power against her. No, it's her traitorous servant, Taranza, that they need to worry about. So, Dedede's sent to battle the residents of Floralia, who're led by Taranza. He's tasked with squashing Taranza like a bug, and players are even able to control Queen Sectonia here. The fight seems to play out normally, with the forts setting up gates, requiring players to take control of the forts in order to advance. However, when they're close to the enemy base, they summon something. Suddenly, a snake-like statue slithers into the battlefield. This is Coily Rattler. It slithers through the field, towards player-owned forts. Sectonia declares that they need to tend to it before it destroys them. It's seen bashing its head towards foes, swiping its tail out in front of it, standing upright and sending chunks of it towards players, and splitting up into individual pieces to bash down. The player's job is to wait for Coily Rattler's head to be low, and then they have to hit it to stun it long enough for players to wear it down. After dealing enough damage to it, it falls apart and is beaten. So, players are now tasked with engaging Taranza and defeating him. After the rebellion is quelled, Sectonia has some of her bug warriors pick up Taranza to send him to the dungeon, while Taranza spares a sorrow-filled glance at the queen as he's carried away. Dedede figures Sectonia could make a good ally, and asks for her to continue. So, Sectonia agrees to, but she decides to set something up before she leaves. Floralia's Star Power lifts up, and Dedede collects it. Meanwhile, Sectonia is seen deep in her chambers, standing before an Amazing Mirror. She stands in place, and suddenly, a mirror-like duplicate comes out of the mirror. She orders the copy to go out and assist Dedede in her place. And so, Dedede's crew obtains a new member, though they aren't aware it isn't the Sectonia. Bandana Dee Chapter 1: World of Peace The story begins with Dedede leaving on private business. The king didn't say anything about what he'd be doing or even when he'd be back, but he left Bandana Dee in charge of defending the castle all the while. Unfortunately, it seems the day Dedede left, the castle attracts attention. Nightmarish forces are coming in from the north side for now, and Bandana Dee must order the troops to defend the castle. The general of the incoming army is Paint Roller, who's making a straight shot to the castle. Before the fight starts, a Waddle Doo runs up to Bandana Dee, and says that they're pulling in troops from elsewhere to help defend, but it'll take a while until they can come in. So, Bandana Dee reasons that they won't be able to push the invaders back until those reinforcements come in, so their first order is to hold the Forts around the castle. If the castle is claimed, then it's game over. For this map, Bandana Dee and Waddle Doo are first tasked with defending Forts around the castle, pushing foes away until just the right moment. After surviving for long enough, eventually, spider-like forces run in, led by Como, now joining the group. With the reinforcements in tow, Bandana Dee orders them to charge and push Paint Roller out. After doing so, Paint Roller and his forces retreat, allowing the heroes a moment to celebrate. After the fight, Waddle Doo reports back to Bandana Dee. He says that he saw Paint Roller's troops building up some cannons, and he suspects they aren't for any sort of transportation. Bandana Dee, with a sigh, realizes they're gonna have to be aggressive if they're gonna push the bad guys out of Dreamland. So, he has several Waddle Dees set up defenses around the castle, orders them to keep it safe, and then brings several soldiers out towards the site of the cannons. DLC Wave 1: The Nova Zoo New Characters New Weapons *Kirby **Dragon **Cyber *Ribbon **Polygon Crystals Gameplay Gameplay is fairly similar to other warriors games, with players traveling around a map, squaring off against hundreds of enemies, decimating them with combos that sweep the area. Players alternate between light attacks and heavy attacks to perform powerful combos. As they do so, they'll have other units on their side to aid them, and opposing units to fight through. Before a fight starts, players can view the map of the field, highlight certain troops (known as captains), and then swap them out for another teammate in their roster. Players will be able to swap between certain units on the field, or can use the pause screen to direct someone to someone/something. Captains can attack enemy forces, or defend ally forces. Furthermore, throughout the match, players will achieve Ability Stars, which are achieved by either breaking certain breakable objects or taking out certain foes. When they achieve these stars, through the pause menu, they can apply these to a Fort in order to change what type of troop the Fort produces. The Field Maps in the field have a variety of things to them. *Forts - Each side has their own set of Forts. Forts are large squares on the maps that spawn units. These tend to function as useful checkpoints, usually used to repel attacking forces or send other units to a target. One team can take another team's fort by entering, wearing down a lifebar associated with the fort by defeating multiple foes, and then finishing off the captain that spawns once that lifebar hits zero. If you wish to defend a fort, you should have someone defend it. *Home Fort - Each side has one particular fort that requires defending. Typically, these determine whether or not someone fails a map. If their captain is defeated, then their respective team loses. *Warp Star - Typically, hidden around the map is at least one Warp Star, usually hidden in a Fort. When uncovered, players are able to go to the Fort, interact with the star, and then take it over to another Fort, regardless of if they own it or not. The owner of the source of the Warp Star alone can warp from Fort to Fort with it, meaning if the other Fort is owned by an enemy, the enemy can't take the star. *Heart Needles - Some Forts contain needles, tipped with Hearts. When players collect these, they can go into the start menu, select an enemy fort, and then have the enemies in that fort fight for their side. Note: This only effects the batch currently spawned by the Fort. If they're defeated and replaced, the new enemies will not be friendly. Collectibles *Puzzle Pieces - When players are about to select certain maps, players may see an icon of the Squeak Squad members, sans Daroach. This indicates that there is a puzzle piece hidden in the map. To acquire this puzzle piece, players will have to enter the map, and fulfil certain conditions. Some examples include taking out X amount of enemies, claiming X amount of forts in X amount of time, and sometimes more specific requirements have to be met. *Weapons - Certain maps may hide a weapon for one of the characters. This weapon may be a better rank of a weapon they already have, or it may be a new weapon entirely. A few of these may be obtained through story progression, while others may be obtained by getting as high a rank on the map as possible (getting as many KOs, completing the map in as little time as possible, and being hit as little as possible). Characters Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Bandana Dee Antagonists Category:Ursa Division Games Category:Dynasty Warriors Games Category:3D Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Kirby Games